1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin external preparation having effects for preventing or alleviating skin aging or for inhibiting hair growth.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of researches on the aging of the skin, influences of aging, drying, oxidation, sun light (ultraviolet ray) and the like are mentioned as the causes for the aging of the skin. The aging of the skin is recognized by a decrease of collagen or elastin in the dermis of the skin, a decrease in mucopolysaccharides including hyaluronic acid, cellular damage by ultraviolet rays or the like.
For the prevention of wrinkle formation, however, sufficient effects have not yet been attained, for example, by a collagen-containing cosmetic composition. In addition, various researches have been made on the aging of the skin caused by exposure to ultraviolet rays in consideration of the relation with ultraviolet rays, however, a cosmetic composition superseding an ultraviolet absorber or ultraviolet protector has not yet been developed.
There is an increasing tendency to have a liking for a hairless body, particularly, hairless arms or legs, from the viewpoint of aesthetic appearance. In order to remove the body hair, various methods have been made use of, for example, a mechanical removing method by using a shaver, a pair of hair-tweezers or the like, a method of removing the hair even from the hair bulb by using a depilatory agent and a method of removing the body hair by the chemical action of a depilatory agent.
The above-described hair removing methods however give physical or chemical stimulation to the skin and in addition, are limited in maintaining the removed state. There is accordingly a demand for the development of a method which facilitates the body hair removal.